Sometimes Civilian
by always-kh
Summary: Ch 1. A 4 yr old Sakura explains that the park is lost, not her. ch 2 making friends only sounds easy. Ch 3. Daddy's back and she's happy and sad and not sure what to think except she hates it when her parents fight
1. I'm not lost

A pink haired girl tugged on whatever she could reach, clothes and she got batted away, hair and the red-headed woman gave her a glare and told her that she knew better and to be a good, quiet girl, so finally she reached out for the woman's hand. "Mommie. Mommie. Guess what?"

The woman quickly extricated herself from the grip, "Not now Sakura, go look around," she ordered, not looking at the girl, who slumped down as her mom began apologizing to the woman at the counter.

There was nothing to do though! The girl kicked the floor with her shoes. This would take forever. And she'd already looked at everything. How much longer was it going to take? And it was so pretty outside; the sun was out and the birdies were singing and mommy had promised her yummy anko dumplings that they could eat at the park and had even given her money for them. Because she was a big girl now.

But she'd be an even bigger girl if she got them all by herself! And then mommy would give her a big pat on the head and tell her she did a good job and everything.

The little girl grinned and made a mad dash for the door.

She only stopped running after she almost knocked over nice sweets lady and helped her up and carry her groceries a little bit. Nice lady asked where her mommy was and she told her it was fine, mommy had given her money and she was going to go buy some yummy anko. The lady smiled and said okay then and not to get lost.

"Big girls don't ever get lost. And I'm a big girl." She held up her hand, fingers carefully spread out, but the thumb carefully tucked in, "I'm dis many fingers."

"Four? Oh you are a big girl."

She nodded, "Yup."

..._..._...

"The park got losted," she wailed, crouching under the trees. Why couldn't it be a good park and stay where it was? Stupid stupid park. The dumpling stand was right next to it.

She saw shoes. Pretty shoes. Who was that? She followed the shoes way, way up, why did grown-ups have to be so tall? It hurt her neck. And then jumped, "'kage-sama!"

The old man laughed. "I promise I don't bite."

She looked up at him, why would he bite her? Mamma told her big people don't bite because she bit a mean boy the other day. She told Mommy that meanies were okay to bite. They didn't count you see. And Mommy told her that good girls don't do that and meanies get punished. Kage-sama looked really big and he didn't look like a meanie…. So she nodded. "I won't either."

He made a funny sound and then started coughing. Was he okay? He _was_ old.

But he finally stopped coughing and looked at her and smiled, "That's good to know." Then he added "So, little girl…"

"—I not wittle! I'm a big girl. Hawuno Sakura."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Are you lost?"

"Noooo! The park isn't being founded."

"Is your mommy around?"

"Mommy say me no tawk to 'rangers."

"I'll tell you what Sakura-chan. I'm sure that your mommy's looking for you, so how about I send someone to find her and I'll just keep you company?"

She tapped her fingers to her chin, "…Okay. Thank you 'Kage-sama."

"Bear I would like you to find Haruno-san."

A masked man came out of nowhere and the child jumped.

He bowed stiffly, "Yes Hokage-sama."

"They fowow you 'wound? Dat's bowing."

Chuckling, the Hokage replied, "I'll let them answer that." He turned to the armor-clad nin before him, "What do you think?"

The man glanced at the Hokage before turning to her and then answering, "It is an honor to serve Hokage-sama." And then he vanished once more.

"How he _do_ dat?"

"He's a ninja," Sarutobi replied simply.

"Sakura!" the young mother grabbed her daughter tightly. "Why did you run off? You had me so worried."

"Sowy momma. Gonna get dumpwing. Me hungy big girl and you talk long. Pawk got losted though…" she trailed off sadly.

The woman gave a shaky laugh and Sarutobi quickly made his way away from the scene.

"Sakura just please never do that again. I was so worried."

"Otay momma."

...  
>AN: So I'm not entirely pleased with this part but it works for now (I mean i did write it up within an hour i think). I hope you enjoy I plan on doing childhood pieces for the original team seven that I think fits with what happens later and their personalities, pasts, etc.  
>I hope the baby talk is okay. Meh.<p>

Oh the use of honorifics is hard! How did/would the third address villagers? What about his ANBU? ugh i had no clue. I think technically Haruno-kun MAY have been more appropriate when referring to the mother because 'san' is more between equals while 'kun' can be used by a superior to or about someone below them but it is also typically used for males and i didn't want to make it confusing. And also i can imagine the hokage using the more formal san. But on the other hand 'bear-san' sounded too odd so i left it with what is the familiar non-honorific. So any suggestions for how he should address them are appreciated. A lot. because this is bothering me.


	2. a push

The pinkish-haired girl shrank away when she saw the girls, cowering behind her mama who encouraged her to 'go play'.

She wanted nothing more than to wail that she didn't want to play with them. But mama wanted her to be a good little girl and play with other little girls. But she didn't want to. Sure they were nice enough when mamma was watching, but mamma and her friends weren't watching. And so they'd be mean and tease and bully her about her hair and sometimes even about her daddy and mommy. A-and she couldn't even hit them! Mommy said only 'violent, bad girls' hit people and didn't Sakura want to be a good girl and make mommy proud? But not just that but their games were so boring too!

So she usually played alone. She glanced back to her mommy who was giving her 'the look'. So she slowly, slowly let go and her mamma gave her a smile and she gave back a small one and momma petted her head and told her she was a good girl and not to get dirty. She nodded but both knew she'd manage to get dirty one way or the other.

Mommy was talking again. Sakura knew her way better now. She could play all by herself. Away from those girls but not too far away, so mommy wouldn't yell. She hated when mommy yelled or cried almost more than she hated those meanies. Almost. She loved mommy lots. But those meanies made her cry. Maybe if she was lucky they'd ignore her and she'd play happily in the dirt… Actually she was going to try that. And maybe if she looked like she was really, really having fun, they'd want to play with her…

And so she did. She was happy about it too. But then she heard noise. They were so loud! She frowned; mommy always said girls shouldn't be loud… She turned around only to see two boys. Playing. They looked like they were having tons of fun! Even more than her. It looked like they were playing ninja. She really, really wanted to play. Mommy didn't like ninjas but they were so cool! Mommy would understand. Sakura would be a good fighter. Boys didn't like playing with girls though.

Scrunching her nose she thought and then checked her pockets and found some candy wrappers, string, and, best of all, a few small pieces of candy! Maybe if she shared it the boys would play with her?

She walked over to the side of the play-yard, gave a bigbigbig smile, and handed each boy a piece of candy. They smiled back at her and she clapped and spun looking at them both. Maybe they could be friends. Not all boys could be icky.

They played with her, they never did that since she was just a girl but this time they did! And they dug holes and made traps because Dai's brother was going to be a soldier. Though Sakura wasn't so sure. Some guard he was. SHE could trick him, they agreed all of them could actually, even though he was _eleven_. But Dai had watched his brother set up traps and of course theirs were even better than his had ever been.

When her mama finally pulled her away it was with great difficulty. She didn't want to leave her new friends but she promised she'd bring more candy next time. Iku looked really happy about that, he'd eaten his candy right away after all.  
>...<p>

A/N: yes i created some oc's. the story needed them she had to have played with other kids and as a civilian they were unlikely to be ninja.

as for the brother who wanted to fight well if civilian families were large enough it is likely they would send younger sons off to some low-ranking military post if they couldn't apprentice them, etc.

Also in the event any instructors from my school stumble upon this i posted these chapters *after* the assignment was due and made the assignment longer than need be. i don't just recycle works and these pieces are mine. i just already had an idea so i killed 2 birds one stone. oh i love writing courses.


	3. Daddy's Girl

Sakura bounced and bounced and bounced, clambering onto the big chair to cuddle. Daddy was home! He was back and she had so many things to show him and she wasn't letting him go ever, ever, ever. "I love you daddy!" She launched off the nice fluffy seat, right into the air, and gave him her super big Sakura hug to show just how happy she was.

"Woah," he stumbled back a bit as he caught her, she'd managed to surprise him. She laughed and then shrieked as he got back his balance, spun around, and then suddenly stopped. He held her tighter and then relaxed his hold a bit, looking at her as she dangled from his arms, "My Sakura's getting so strong and I'm so old, do you think you can let go of daddy now?"

She giggled and shook her head still holding on and looked up at him, "You're not old daddy." She hugged him even tighter to prove it; she loved daddy hugs. But then he tickled her and she squawked between breathless giggles, "Daddy Stop! No fair!"

He did. "I couldn't help it sweetie. You've gotten big and strong too. Maybe I should have you be the one to protect me during the trip."

She was going to cry. She could feel it. And she couldn't cry because it made daddy sad and she had to be strong. She wanted to sulk and bury her head in his chest, because this wasn't fair! But mamma taught her to be calm big girls did that, but she had to know. She snuggled just a bit and wiped away the water quickly so he wouldn't see. _Be strong, be strong, be strong, be like mamma, don't bother daddy. Don't let him see you cry._ But she had to know so she looked up at him, "Daddy you're leaving again?"

He ruffled her hair, "Not for a while yet, sweetie."

She batted the hand away. "No! I won't let you go!" Her eyes felt funny and stung and she hated it, but he couldn't go! She wanted daddy. He always went and she knew he had to but but! "Take me with you!"

He stilled, he went very very still in fact. Was he ok? Had she said something bad again?

And she heard mommy (when had she come in? she must have heard them. Oops she must have been too loud again. Mommy was always busy, busy, busy. She should be proud having a mommy so 'portant.) telling her to cut it out now and act like a lady not a child. Maybe she did something bad again. Mommy always said she was afterall... She shuffled her feet and bit her lip. She didn't mean to be bad! She really didn't! Daddy always told her to just be her and she did but mommy never liked that very much so maybe something was wrong with her? Maybe she was defective. She'd felt so big just the other day when she learned that word when mommy returned something she didn't want cause it was broke. And oh Kami-sama what if mommy wanted to do that to her too? Could mommies and daddies do that? They could right? She knew there were boys and girls with no mommies and daddies or who were left alone and she knew of that weird blue-eyed loud boy mommy didn't like. A-and she was gonna cry.

But daddy slowly crouched down so she could touch the ground and his knees were on the ground and she thought she heard him make a little sound as he adjusted, and she quickly let go. She'd forgot! she'd hurt daddy. He had bad knees and she was so bad bad bad. She should know better than to ask for things. She hung her head but couldn't help it as she grabbed his jacket, burying her face in it as she started to cry. "I-I'm so sorry!"

But he lifted her chin from where it hid in his chest and she tried to look away because what if she made him mad? But he just said, "Sakura sweetie?" So she couldn't help it and she turned. He looked at her right in the eye and he didn't look mad or anything, just really really serious. "So you're sure you want to come with this old man honey?"

She nodded quickly because he looked so serious but then he smiled at her and she felt better. Braver too; like she could do anything and she giggled again. Because he was smiling again and really- What kind of question was that? She smiled and looked at him and he looked so happy but sad too. And she didn't like that. So she finally bopped him on the head and told him, "'Course I do silly!" She loved her daddy. And he never treated her like she was little. She jumped at him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, and gave him a big hug, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder and knocking him over. She could even smell him now. She loved how he smelled: big and warm and safe like the outside and the sun on her skin plus too many other things to name except that it was all daddy.

He laughed to his nice deep laugh that made her want to laugh too. "Glad to know you're so happy."

She patted him on the head, "Silly daddy I missed you." Then he picked her up and spun her and she laughed. Everything was perfect. Her daddy was perfect. He was big and strong and tough and had a cool cane and she'd seen him fight people off before. "You can do anything." And maybe he would take her with him. That'd be the bestest.  
>_******************************************************************************************_<p>

That night, crouched at the very top of the stairwell, Sakura listened to the voices carrying up, careful to not make a sound herself, trying not to breathe.

"She shouldn't go. It's not proper. It's not _safe_." Mommy hissed and spat out the words in a way that reminded her of a cat, fur all up and bothered, claws ready to go.

The whisper yells were back. Sakura hated those. She wondered if she should go away, pretend this wasn't happening. Run away. Anything. She hated this. It was all her fault. She asked for too much again.

"Do you really think I'd carelessly take my daughter somewhere? That I would let anything happen to her?" Daddy was mad too. She wanted to cry now. But she couldn't so she just stood still and listened like always.

"You can't protect her from everything. What if you're overpowered? What about the road conditions? What if something happens? But no, you don't even stop to think! You spoil her and spoil her. And this isn't proper. She's going to grow up spoiled, used to her way, she'll never be able to serve her husband, she's too strong-willed and what if she gets the wanderlust? Next she'll be a soldier of all things! Take after her father in that too, huh? It isn't right. We're merchants, not nobility and… and yet you bring your own values. You taught her to read at age two for Kami's sake! Why? She won't be accepted; she faces enough as it is; don't you see that? And you just encourage it! Everything! Everything the child wants. Always. She just has to bat her eyes. Who runs this family?"

"Do you think so little of me? Of my people? Why would you even marry me if that is what you think? Why are we still together? Sakura? Is that really what this is about? You're always talking about what's proper, this and that. But times are changing now and you know it. Is this all so you don't lose face? Because afterall you hardly ever have to see your husband and you're cold when he is there."

"That isn't it and you know it!" Momma paused, collecting herself and finally spoke. "I love you, I miss you when you're gone." She breathed again preparing herself but finally reaching out, touching his face, looking him in the eyes, "You know this. But you've never taken me with you, not even once. You've never even offered."

Daddy tried to open his mouth to argue but Momma shushed him with a simple finger to his lips. "I know. It's not safe and you need me here to oversee the shop and the accounts. I know. So I never asked. Sometimes I just wish you didn't have to travel though."

"Like you said, travel's in my blood. But I don't like leaving you girls alone. Come with me this time. At least this once. It's easy and safe and I'll protect you, hire extra guards even. We can have someone to man the shop, Jiro's a good man he could do it."

"It's still not proper, but… I'd like that and it would be good for Sakura. And one day we still need to travel and greet your parents, show them their girl. I'd just… I'd wished that we'd have a son, a nice strapping boy to present them with too to carry on what their son's established."

"They will be pleased to see my family happy and whole, nevermind the rest. Besides Jiro may adopt into the family one day, take on the name, he's a good lad."

Sakura pulled a face at that (Jiro was so weird!) but watched happily though just a little grossed out as her parents linked fingers and then kissed.

"Jiro though? I never would have guessed."

Daddy laughed, "It's like you to take everything so in stride."

The girl quickly scrambled away back into her room before they could see her, a smile on her face. Things were okay. They would be okay. Mommy and daddy loved each other and she'd travel with them someday.

...;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;...

A/N:

I'll continue this arc idea and there will be more conflict and action and more about her family and why she wanted to become a ninja.

Buuuuut the story of her first trip with her dad will be in a different story because otherwise the mood shift might cause whiplash. It's going to be rather dark. I started this story out rather sweet so i will *try* to keep it T at highest but this is a world with child soldiers. The drabbles and arcs and stories and things will get darker as she ages. I will try to insert humor but still. Child killers.

Anyway in this piece I aim to explore her family, childhood, personality (including inner sakura), and her relationships with Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke. Because all these things struck me as odd personally. I'd like to even go on to her later life too because really after shippuden it's like they ignored the fact that she'd interact with other teams and all. she's still very much the same socially. so i shall make up more character development to make me happy.

Also does anyone know at which age the academy usually started? I mean for bloodline nin I know the training would have started earlier but the whole school thing had to generally start sometime. I know it was by age 7 though.


End file.
